Mai's Wicked Popular
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: Mai was right, Naru was really popular, and lin wasn't. So her little speech to convince Lin to be a little more social had to be delivered by Naru.... Musical Wicked Warning


**This was a dare to write, and yes I know it's insanity, please don't take it seriously.**

Noble this one's for you :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naru or Wicked.

**Popular**

Mai had an idea; well it was actually more of already well thought of plan. Business had hit a slow run, and she was wondering why Lin never went out with friends. Ayako did, and so did John. Mai would tag along and often bring Naru. But Lin was completely anti-social. She thought maybe Naru could help.

Because, well lets just say Naru was, and still is very good with attracting people.

Lin not so much.

Mai had brought it up the night before, not consulting anyone but the other girls in the SPR. Naru immediately refused, of course, but Mai was begging him. Business was really slow, and Naru didn't want anymore of Mai annoyingly asking. Or Masasko who had started in asking too.

"Thanks Naru! You are the one who knows him best!"

* * *

Lin was sitting over a computer as usual, and Naru walked in coolly.

"You Know Lin since were friends I've decided to make you my new project."

Lin didn't even turn around.

"You really don't have to do that, Naru"

Naru smirked.

"I know but that's what makes me so nice"

Lin turned around, now looking over his shoulder, mouthing nice in question.

Than Naru following Mai's script, began:

"When ever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it who isn't less fortunate than I."

Did Mai really think this was going to be convincing?

"My tender heart tends to start and bleed."

Lin stared than sarcastically replied.

"I didn't know you were tender Naru."

Oh He was going to pay for that later, just wait.

"And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to takeover, I know exactly what they need."

Just wait till Mai and Ayako got a hold of Lin, if Mai's 'convincing speech' really did work, Naru was going to make sure, that a buzz cut was in order.

"And even in your case though it's the toughest case I've yet to face."

Lin was still watching, sort of amused, and very creeped out.

"Even the urado?"

"Don't worry I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead."

Naru dragged Lin up, and dragged him through the doors; I suppose you could call that following.

Where they were going was unknown, but Lin was really thinking about all the ways he could fight Naru. Maybe Naru was possessed, or worse.

"And Yes indeed, you"

Naru sighed; this was an incredibly girly speech.

"Will"

Sigh

"Be"

He drew in a long breath, getting ready.

"Popular, you're going to be popular."

Lin flipped Naru's arm back, forcing him to release Lin.

There was no way Lin was going through this.

Naru twisted his arm back, and pinned Lin's own arms behind him, and struggled on.

"I (apparently) know about popular."

Lin was totally stuck and scared now, staring wondering where Naru was forcing him to go.

"And with an assist from me to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were."

Naru snorted, _were?_

"Are…There's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer."

Mai had misspelled something here; he could imagine she would. She had stayed up half the night to finish the speech.

"Uh...Lar"

Naru pushed Lin into a room on a side of the long hallway, where Mai and Ayako had been listening to the entire thing. Their ears pressed against the door, but thankfully backing up when they heard them coming. Naru left, as soon as Lin was in the room no longer wanting to be part of this.

"LA! LA! LA! LA!"

Lin looked around; staring from the singing voices of Ayako, Mai, and that Takigawa was here too.

Than almost threatening Mai and Ayako grabbed on to his arms.

"We're gonna make popular."

Their voices were scary, and Lin who had fought many scary huge things in his life, found himself more terrified, and completely defenseless.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooo much fun to write :D

REVIEW THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE DON'T FLAME!!


End file.
